


A Thing With Peas

by maryagrawatson



Series: Flatmates [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryagrawatson/pseuds/maryagrawatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Might not be peas. Might not be him. Just a drabble and half.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thing With Peas

I shrug into my coat and pat the pockets to make sure I have my wallet and keys. Sherlock has his nose buried in his laptop and probably won't hear me, but I try anyway. "Sherlock?"

I'm shocked when he actually replies, if, "Hmm?" counts as a reply.

"I'm heading to the shops. Do you need anything in particular?"

"Peas," he says without taking his eyes off the screen.

"Peas?"

"Yes. I want that pea dish we had the other day."

"What pea dish?"

But with his order in, I've lost his attention.

I ponder his request all the way to the shops. Peas. Something with peas that we would have had recently. When I get it, I burst out laughing and make a call.

"Molly, it's John. You won't believe this, but Sherlock's craving that pasta you made for us last month. Think you could send me the recipe? Yeah, the one with the capers."

**Author's Note:**

> I was greatly amused the last time I visited my family when my 10-year-old nephew asked if there were any 'salty peas' to put in his pasta. And then it took me nine months to realise that a 150-word drabble on the subject was all that was needed. :)


End file.
